


Nuestra Señora de la Santa Muerte

by ArmitageRen34



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Cults, Drug Cartel AU, Drug Lord!Kylo, Ex Prostitute!Hux, M/M, Past Prostitution, References to Drugs, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmitageRen34/pseuds/ArmitageRen34
Summary: Armitage already knew him in name, since Kylo was the youngest and most powerful leader of a drug cartel in the country. He had been afraid of him at first - someone so reckless could never be the gentle lover he had always dreamt of, could he?(Please, before reading this work READ THE TAGS!)





	Nuestra Señora de la Santa Muerte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordMortem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMortem/gifts).



_ “My White Child, My Black Lady, My Most Holy Saint Death.” _

 

Kylo began his litanies, lighting the three candles - one black, one white, one golden - and the three sandalwood incense sticks he had put on the long, black tray in front of him.

Armitage, as always, was dressed with a long-sleeved light blue tunic, tightened around his hips by a thin golden belt, and clad in a long white cloak with a wide hood that covered his bright red hair. The cloak had a broad hem richly embroidered with strings made of silver and gold and many precious red gems were hung on it. That outfit had costed Kylo a fortune, but it had been worth it. Armitage truly resembled the goddess he was meant to represent - Our Lady of Holy Death. The long scythe that the redhead kept in his own hand only added more realism to the holy representation.

  
_ “Thanking you for all that you do, have done and go on doing for me, I declare myself filled with love and devotion for you, and I surrender myself to you. I recognize myself as your subject, and recognize you as my queen.” _

 

The young redhead silently stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face. 

He already knew what was coming next and his breath rate slightly sped up. He would never admit it aloud, but he loved his new life, the life he has had since Kylo bought him from his pimp. He had been a prostitute before, and until his purchase his only duty in the brothel he lived in was laying down onto his own bed, spreading his legs for whoever his owner saw fit and feign being pleased from it. 

Then Kylo had come and claimed him. 

Armitage already knew him in name, since Kylo was the youngest and most powerful leader of a drug cartel in the country. He had been afraid of him at first - someone so reckless could never be the gentle lover he had always dreamt of, could he?

And still, Kylo had been nothing like the wild and violent beast he had imagined. The young drug lord had clad him in silk and gold, fed him well with all the delicacies he could ever desire, given him jewels and fine robes and much more.

In return, every evening Armitage had to dress like the goddess that all drug traffickers, prostitutes and gang members had learned to adore and let Kylo worship him as a sacred simulacrum. He barely had to do anything - often he only had to stand up straight and let Kylo wash his feet with honey and milk and dry them with drapes of velvet and silk while praying.

Sometimes he murmured words of comfort and acceptance towards the young believer, as if he really was the deity he was meant to represent. Other times, he stood still and silent.

  
_ “I ask that you always keep me under your white, red, purple, green, golden, silvery and black blanket, and that you take me by your hand and walk with me always towards the path of liberty, abundance, happiness and prosperity. That you find me, if I am lost, and that you walk with me from that moment throughout the eternity.” _ _   
_

During the evenings before his most important traffics, Kylo usually went to him looking for something more. He believed that making love to Armitage dressed as the Holy Lady was some kind of sacred mating that would bring him luck and holy protection upon his traffics.

In fact, it seemed that this evening Kylo had every intention to do his sacred mating ritual, since the young dealer took the scythe from the redhead’s hand and placed it on the floor, then took his hand and lead him to the bed.

Kylo’s bed had the best sheets Armitage had rested upon, made of satin and embroidered in silver, and the redhead knew those were for him, too. He lazily laid down onto the bed and Kylo shifted to his knees, always chanting his litanies and prayers while lifting Armitage’s tunic. The young dealer was asking for the goddess’ protection and favor, and the redhead softly answered. “I will, Kylo, my beloved. I will help you and guide you in every step you’ll take throughout the eternity. Such a devoted believer cannot be left in the dark. Now drink, drink from me, drink from the font of youth and you’ll never have to sate your thirst again.”.

Black, deep eyes sent him an adoringly gaze while his thin, pale hand lead Kylo’s head towards his groin. Kylo devotedly began sucking Armitage’s already hardened cock, keeping his gaze fixed upon his face, staring lovingly at the younger man’s parted lips, from which so many moans of pleasure and words of praise were gushing.

Armitage didn’t have to feign pleasure anymore - his devoted (or slightly deranged?) lover was the best he could ever have and always cared about the redhead’s orgasm way more than his own. Therefore, it didn’t take much time for him to reach his first orgasm - he bucked his hips with a long cry and spilled his own seed in his lover’s talented mouth.

But it wasn’t enough, since Kylo’s cock was still hard and leaking precum and the dealer had a fanatical sparkle in his own eyes.

  
_ “I ask you with my soul and my heart, my Beloved Patron, to receive me, welcome me and keep me in your kingdom, and that you allow me to accomplish everything that I seek to accomplish, always with your blessings and under your guidance.” _   
  


Armitage had already prepped himself before coming to Kylo’s chambers, since he had already been warned of what Kylo may have expected from him that evening, so his lover didn’t lose much time besides fetching the usual bottle from the drawer and coating his own dick in lube. He always cared not to hurt his redhead - probably because he feared the goddess’ anger if their sacred mating ritual did not go the best he could - and Armitage indeed always did his best to rest sure that he was ready to receive it as well as he could.

“Yes, yes Kylo, I welcome you in myself. You already -  _ ah! yes, like that! _ \- have my blessing, dearest. Let me guide you through this. I have your soul and your heart with me, always.”. Armitage cried while Kylo gently entered in him, clinging with his legs around the older man’s strong hips. However, after a few thrusts he could not resist being greedy for more of him. “Deeper, Kylo, harder, faster!”. The redhead, given his past sexual history, had never been one for foreplay - he wanted it all, and he wanted it immediately. He knew he was meant to pretend to be a virgin, just like the deity Kylo worshipped, but he had yet to accomplish that. His lover’s abilities and his own greediness in bed made him quite a rushed and demanding lover, and he succeeded in putting on a mask of innocence only until Kylo’s hands were far from his own body. Not that Kylo had ever really complained about it, but still.

His lover was happy to oblige, pounding into him and chanting again his praises and litanies between sighs, moans and sweet kisses to Armitage’s freckled chest and neck.

The younger man returned those attentions by leaving hickeys and bites on his lover’s neck and biceps - he knew Kylo loved them and wore them proudly as if they were sacred marks, and he enjoyed marking his lover’s skin, too, so there really was no reason to deny him.  

Kylo groaned and rolled his hips, repeatedly hitting Armitage’s prostate and tearing sweet moans of pleasure off his lips until he came again, hard, and Kylo joined him with a long cry of triumph and pleasure as well. 

Their encounters were always like that - short, intense, nothing more of what was strictly needed for Kylo to fulfill his ritual and for both of them to have their own pleasure from it. And still, Armitage  _ knew _ . He knew that Kylo’s feelings for him went far beyond his fanatical way of worshipping a goddess of death through his body. Both of them knew - they just couldn’t say it aloud. Yet.

They laid together on the sheets, panting and still half-dressed, one next to the other, with Kylo resting his own head upon Armitage’s chest, and the redhead’s hand tangled in his fiery black hair, as the litanies slowly came to their end.

 

_ “This I ask of you, my Most Holy Saint Death of my life, while surrendering my full devotion to you. So may it be, with your blessing. Please stay with me and keep me with you at all times.” _

 

And Armitage indeed stayed.


End file.
